War of the Realms Vol 1 1
* * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dark Elves * Frost Giants * Fire Demons ** Firefly riders ** Fire Goblin army * Rock Trolls * War Angels * Swamp Mammoths * Other Characters: * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Elves * Giants * * * * Trolls * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * Ten Realms ** *** **** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******** ********* ********** ******** Midtown ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** *** **** *** **** * Items: * * and * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * Thor's unnamed hammers * * * and * * and * ''Lord of the Rings'' * * * * * * * and * * and * Vehicles: * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary In preparation for the final battle of the War of the Realms, Malekith sends Dark Elves to assassinate Odin in Asgard while Malekith himself poses as Loki and lures Thor to Jotunheim, leaving him at the mercy of a countless army of Frost Giants. In Manhattan, the Asgardians taking refuge in the Bronx defend themselves from more Dark Elf attackers right before a horde of Malekith's forces begins to rampage across the city, pulling into the action different heroes in addition to the Avengers, such as Daredevil, Logan, and the Punisher. The Dark Council arrives, declaring themselves the new lords of Midgard. Laufey attempts to attack Freyja, but she's defended by the real Loki. After Loki warns his mother that Thor is trapped in Jotunheim, Laufey picks him up and gobbles him up. The forces of the heroes become overpowered when more members of Malekith's army arrive through the Black Bifrost. In Jotunheim, Thor continues fighting an endless legion of Frost Giants. Detailed Summary A narration explains the nature of the Ten Realms, accompanied by an illustrated map of each dimension. It explains this is the story of the war that ravaged them all. Taking the scene to the decrepit Asgard, the narrator explains that the War of the Realms has been raging for months, and realms like Alfheim, Nidavellir, Vanaheim and Niffleheim have fallen. Asgard is a shadow of its former glory, with the Bifrost shattered, the all-seeing Heimdall blinded, and its armies decimated. Odin sits on his throne in solitude, waiting for the end while sulking and contemplating his predicament. Odin notices an approaching silhouette and mistakes it for his son Thor, but he finds himself surrounded by a band of Dark Elves. Odin manages to blast one of the elves, but he is quickly swarmed and stabbed repeatedly. On Midgard, at the Newark Harbor, Thor stares into the distance, having hurled one of his hammers into the ether in hopes to pierce the void between realms to gain access to them since the Bifrost is gone. Nothing happens, and his dog Thori tries to comfort him. Something suddenly crashes into the bow of Thor's boat, the ''Toothgnasher''. He finds Loki, badly wounded with Dark Elf knifes sticking out of his guts. With weak breaths, Loki explains to Thor that he had been helping Malekith with the intention to double-cross him; but due to his reputation, Malekith betrayed him first. He warns Loki about Malekith's army coming to Earth as a group of Dark Elves emerge from the shadows. Thor commands his hammers to slam away the assailants. Thor insists Loki to take him to Malekith, knowing he has access to the Dark Elf's Black Bifrost. Thori smells Loki and tries to say something, but Thor interrupts him lifting Loki off the floor to threaten him. Loki concedes, and teleports himself and Thor away. Before leaving, Thor tells Thori to alert the Avengers. Thor and Loki disappear, leaving Thori concerned, only managing blurt out his warning after Thor is gone. Thor and Loki materialize at the Citadel of Utgard in Jotunheim. Thor calls out his betrayal, and Loki acknowledges his treacherous nature, sauntering and casually taking off the daggers from his wounds. As an army of Frost Giants surround Thor, Loki clarifies that actually lived up to his word and has brought Thor to Malekith, revealing himself to have been Malekith in disguise all along. Before he can take on Malekith, Thor is barricaded by the colossal spears of the Frost Giants. Thor threatens to end Malekith's war, and the Dark Elf mockingly warns him that it has just begun. In the Bronx, Spider-Man casually swings through the city contemplating on his day. His spider-sense warns him about a fight taking place on a rooftop, where the All-Mother Freyja is defending herself from Dark Elf intruders. Spider-Man helps her take down the attackers, and deduces she is Thor's mother. Lady Sif, Hildegarde and Jane Foster burst out of the rooftop access with swords in hand, and warn Freyja the entire building had been invaded by Dark Elves. They take grasp of the situation, with Jane telling Freyja the night watch managed to take down the assailants that tried to attack her and Balder. Sif mentions the remaining Hogun and Fandral are guarding Volstagg and the rest of the invalids while Balder and some dwarves attend to the entrance. When Spider-Man expresses confusion, Sif explains the Asgardians and other refugees from the War of the Realms have been living in the brownstone after the destruction of Asgardia. Freyja surmises the final battle of the War of the Realms will be fought in Midgard. The narrator oversees the different corners of Manhattan. Inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange begins to hurriedly cast spells at the alarm of a crystal ball. Every extradimensional alarm on 4 Yancy Street rings, and Daredevil hears them from Hell's Kitchen. In a Westchester cavern, Logan' Adamantium-laced bones begin to ache and he orders another round. In a rooftop in Midtown, the Punisher is distracted from executing a criminal by a flash of light on the street below. Suddenly, hundreds of creatures emerge from out of a Black Bifrost portal in Times Square. The army of Fire Demons, Rock Trolls, Frost Giants, Dark Elves, Swamp Mammoths, and War Angels is attacking the city, wrecking havoc. The Punisher finishes off his victim and lunges at a Frost Giant. A group of Dark Elves are intercepted by Daredevil. The other creatures continue attacking, declaring war. A group of Angels destroys the helices of an helicopter. While Iron Man flies past her to attack the Angels, Captain Marvel catches the vehicle. The rest of the Avengers appear at the scene: Black Panther, Blade, Hulk, Captain America, and Ghost Rider, accompanied by Thori. They are joined by the Asgardian warriors and Spider-Man. Freyja wonders about Thor, and Captain America relays her what they were told by Thori. She deduces the Loki impostor that took Thor is Malekith. The All-Mother also points out which real each attacking creatures are from, and tells of Malekith's recent endeavors. Interrupting Freyja, the commanders of the invaders, the Dark Council, step out of a portal: Malekith riding a bog tiger, the Enchantress, Ulik, Dario Agger, Kurse, Ulik, Sindr, and the Queen of Angels. Malekith tells the heroes to surrender, declaring that they are the new lords of Midgard. His speech is interrupted by a blow from Captain America's shield, and as the heroes stand their ground, he cries out "Avengers Assemble!" However, the heroes are knocked out by Laufey's mace. The villain grabs Freyja and they trade threats, and the giant's hand is suddenly cut off, dropping his hostage. The real Loki appears, but he's quickly tackled by Malekith on his tiger. Malekith flies along with Loki, caught hi his tiger's mouth, taking jabs at each other. Doctor Strange appears and casts a spell to knock them both off the air. Loki warns Freyja that Thor is trapped in Jotunheim, but she's skeptical to believe him. He tells her she has to believe him because of what is about to happen. Laufey appears from behind Loki and grabs him. They insult each other while Laufey lifts him up to his face. Calling Loki his greatest shame, Laufey declares that Frost Giants consume their shame and weakness. Laufey gobbles Loki up, shocking the heroes on the street below. Freyja cries out in sorrow. A portal opens above the heroes, and more enemies begin to swirl down on them. While Iron Man bemoans Thor's absence, the scene shifts to Jothunheim. The army of Frost Giants closes down on a whirlwind of lightning. Thor stands in the center of the storm, bathed in Frost Giant blood and swinging both of his hammers. He goads his enemies to continue fighting, declaring that he will be the doom of them all. | Solicit = THE WORLD AT WAR! Asgard. Alfheim. Heven. Jotunheim. Muspelheim. Niffleheim. Nidavellir. Svartalfheim. Vanaheim. All of the Ten Realms have fallen to Malekith and his army except one: Midgard. Home to Thor’s beloved humans. Home to heroes and gods alike. Now, at last, it burns. And Thor won’t even be there to see it. All hell breaks loose in New York City as Malekith and his allies begin their invasion — and the greatest heroes of the Marvel Universe watch as the Earth falls! | Notes = * * This issue was released digitally with two versions. One consists of a Director's Cut edition that includes a variant cover gallery, the comic's script, a breakdown of the artwork showing every page in each stage after inks and colors, and concept art. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included